


Fate Rewind

by LittleNinjaGirl



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNinjaGirl/pseuds/LittleNinjaGirl
Summary: "Lets make a deal then." This time it was Aizawa that gave him a questioning look. "I am the principal of U.A., a very famous hero school here in Japan. I'll let you take the entrance exam for the hero course. If you pass we'll help you with whatever path you choose to take next as you train to become a pro hero. Deal?"There was a look of surprise on Eri's face. It wasn't what she was expecting to hear. She wasn't sure what she should do, after all she had done some pretty non heroic things in her life and she wasn't fully sure what she even wanted to do next. She sat there thinking about it for a second before looking back at the small animal."Deal."





	1. Chapter 1

_It was a strange dream to say the least. Most the time Eri would have nothing but nightmares. This time it was different._

_This time she was standing on a floor that appeared to made out of clear blue water but was completely solid. There was a clear baby blue sky up above with a few fluffy white clouds here and there. The strange part though was the sun no where in sight and had no indicator to show where it was, it was just day time. It seemed to go on forever like this with the only deviation being th small group of people standing about ten feet in front of her only about a foot apart from each other, spread out in different sections. Each one of the people made her feel small, like they were all apart of something much greater than any normal human._

_Most of them were facing her. They all wore fancy dresses or amor, each carrying different weapons with a variation of expressions masking their faces. The only one facing away from her was a young girl who only appeared to be a few years older than Eri herself. The girl was slender with silky white hair and wore a white dress and crown. Eri wanted to walk towards her but couldn't force her feet to move. The young girl looked over her shoulder as if sensing Eri's distress and stared at her with crimson red eyes that matched her own and smiled._

_Eri couldn't help but be amazed by how similar yet different the two looked but couldn't think much about it before the floor turned to liquid engulfing them all in its cold darkness._

00000

"Are you Eraserhead?"

The underground hero looked up from his place on the floor in the hospitals lobby. He was told to stay at the hospital to keep an eye on its newest guest and was currently cocooned in his yellow sleeping bag trying to catch up on missing sleep.

The person standing above him was a nurse with short inky black hair and electric blue eyes that looked like they had data constantly being projected in the color of them, making it difficult to look her directly in the eye without getting distracted. She looked at the pro hero slightly concerned. He ignored her look, instead choosing to pull out a jelly pouch before answering with a simple "yes."

"I was told to inform you with any changes in the new patient." The nurse began as Eraserhead casually got out of his sleeping bag as if this was something normal. "Well there has just been a major change."

Eraserhead raised an eyebrow and signaled for her to continue as he followed her down the hallway to the young girls room, his sleeping bag tucked under his arm.

"My quirk is I can see any physical information of anyone I touch on the forehead with my index and middle finger. I just got here not too long ago, but when a fellow nurse took me to evaluate the girl we found her older then before wearing a different set of clothes." The nurse talked at a fast pace so it sounded more like nervous muttering them anything else, but Eraserhead was still able to keep up with what she was saying. She paused for a moment to look over at the heroes expression, but it remained completely emotionless. "When I did use my quirk on her the results were confusing. I wrote them down as I saw them but they kept talking about things like heroic spirits and servants. Not to mention the fact they gave more names then I have ever seen with any person before."

"I thought you said you could only see physical information?"

"I can. But it kept saying she was attached to others." The nurse responded as they reached the girls room bringing the two to a stop. There were quirks that could allow a person to merge with another, but those were rare and typically only allowed two people to merge.

"I want a copy of the information you gathered." The nurse nodded her head in response to Eraserhead's comment before she left down the hall after opening the door for the hero.

Eraserhead entered the room. It was your normal hospital room. White walls, bright fluorescent lights, a large window, a bed, and a few chairs for guests. What surprised him was the powerful aurora filling the room, giving him the sense of something greater then himself. It was an uneasy feeling he had to force down as He walked towards the unconscious figure in the bed.

He looked down at the girl who was still past out on the hospital bed. When they had first found her she was around the age of six with white hair and red eyes as well as a small horn on the right side of her forehead. The girl had the same hair and eye color as well as the same small horn, but she looked a few years older then before and was no longer wearing the hospital clothes. Instead she was wearing a white dress that had a bit of red and gold here and there and a white crown sitting skewed in her head. The dress looked somewhat simple, but Eraserhead felt like the dress was worth more than his whole salary.

After a long moment, the hero was unable to tell if it was the dress giving off the strange aurora or the girl. It would make sense for the girl to be the one responsible, but there was a strange gut feeling that made him believe otherwise despite the fact it would make no sense.

He thought for a moment, pocketing this information before activating his quirk. Right away the dress slowly started to fade into a faint golden light before vanishing from sight, being replaced with a normal hospital gown. The girl stayed the same though instead of going back to her previous state which he had been hoping for. It would have had his job easier, but he never had such luck.

"I have the file."

The high pitched nervous voice of the nurse caused Eraserhead to look back at the door to see the same nurse as before, but this time holding a small office folder. He took the folder from her, thanking her as she left.

The hero sat down in one of the bedside chairs making himself comfortable before opening the file to read.

**NAME** (last,first): unknown  
**AGE** : 15  
**GENDER** : Female  
**BIRTHDAY** : unknown  
**HEIGHT** : 133cm  
**WEIGHT** : 34kg  
**QUIRK** : Demi-Servant Sitonai??? Pseudo-Servant Sitonai (previous)??? Heroic Spirit Sitonai??? & rewind???  
**FAMILY** : unknown  
**NOTES** : Combined with self from this world  
Past lesser grail  
goddesses -- Sitonai (Ainu), Louhi (Finnish), Freya (Norse)  
Attached to Heroic Spirits/unusable (inactive) -- Hercules (Berserker), Artoria Pendragon (Saber), Emiya (Archer), Cu Chulainn (Lancer), Medea (Caster), Medusa (Rider), Gilgamesh (Archer)  
Possess Dress of Heaven  
Strength:E  
Endurance:D  
Agility:A  
Mana:EX  
Luck:A  
Noble Phantom:A

The nurse hadn't been lying when she said the results were confusing. The information made no sense and left far too many questions compared to information. Some of the names listed, he could recognize, but names afterwards made no sense as well as the "attached to heroic spirits" part of it.

Eraserhead couldn't figure out the information himself and did the only sensible thing he could think to do. He walked out into the hall to make the phone call, keeping the file in hand.

" _Hello Aizawa._ " Came the chipper voice of his boss. " _Is there something I can help you with_."

Nezu was originally part of the case, but since his quirk made him smarter then humans, the pro figures he was the best to call. He knew he should have ran this by the police first. He wasn't too worried about it though, they already had all this information before Aizawa did and Nezu was good at finding loop holes with legal stuff.

"Yes. It's about the most recent case I've been working on. There's information on the child we rescued, but I can't figure most of it out."

It wasn't often Aizawa asked for help. He preferred doing things in his own, it was typically easier that way, but this time he made an exception.

_"Can you send me the information and please refrain from moving forward until I get back with you_."

With that Aizawa ended the call, sending Nezu a picture of the file.

00000

When Nezu said he would get back with him, Aizawa didn't think he would personally come down to the hospital with both Present Mic and Midnight in tow. The three came waltzing through the door and up to Aizawa when he was having a conversation with Tsuragamae Kenji, the chief of police. He was a person with a normal human body, but the head of a dog. No though much about it. Quirks caused many different mutation, Aizawa once even ran into a man with a cacti for a head. Not to mention having the head of an animal was something quite common among the police force.

Of course Aizawa had informed the chief of police about calling Nezu, though he did word it like he was asking permission before he did the act rather then after. He didn't want him to get mad and take him off the case for taking action with permission.

"Hello Officer Tsuragamae." Nezu began in a chipper voice. "After reviewing the information I was hoping that I could talk with the girl personally with Eraserhead. Is she awake?"

"She woke up about ten minutes ago." The chief of police confirmed before giving him permission to talk to the girl, ending his statement with a small "woof."

Nezu easily transferred from Midnight's to Aizawa's shoulder. As the two walked down the hall to the girls room, Aizawa told Nezu about any additional information he knew.

The girls name was Eri von Einzbern, granddaughter of the villain Overhaul. She hadn't given them the full story yet, but said she would tell Aizawa the full story later. He didn't fully understand why she would tell specifically him the full story but wasn't going argue if it meant getting more information.

When the two entered the room, the girl, Eri was reading a book one of the nurses had given her as well as eating what appeared to be sliced apples. She had bandages covering both her arms though there was no report of any injury besides scarring which had been present before they found her.

"Hello Miss. Einzbern." Nezu greeted causing the girl to look over at the two heroes standing in the doorway. "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

Eri gave the two a small nod. She seemed slightly out of it as if she was still recovering from a daze. The two sat down in the chairs beside her bed and Nezu couldn't help but be a little surprised by the girls appearance. She looked younger then fifteen and far too calm for the situation she was in. It could very well have been shock, but that didn't seem like it was right.

"To start off your name is Eri von Einzbern, correct?"

Eri looked at the small animal next to her bed, slightly tilting her head to the side like a young child. "That's both a yes and no question."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at the response, prompting the girl to explain as Nezu carefully listened to everything she said.

"My original name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. I was a mage and vessel for the lesser grail, but during the most recent grail war ,grand order, and accident happened causing me to combine with Eri or Eri to combine with me. It was possible because we're apparently the same person. We're each other from different worlds. I have her memories and feeling and she has mine because they both belong to the same person. We're no longer separate and can no longer be separated because their is no longer two of us. So from now on I'm Eri von Einzbern, but you can also call me Sitonai."

"Why Sitonai?" Aizawa questioned. He had a billion others but decided to start with the basic ones. Nezu had stayed silent letting Aizawa ask the questions as he observed, making it more difficult for Aizawa to know if he was heading in the right direction.

"During the last grail war I became the Pseudo-Servant Sitonai. It was a servant made from the power of three goddesses, now that seems to have become my quirk along with my old rewind powers. It's called Heroic Spirit Sitonai."

"Please explain by what you mean Pseudo-Servant and being a vessel for the grail?" This time it was Nezu who spoke.

"The grail war is a war started when three mage families attempted to summon the holy grail, an ultimate wish granting device. The grail would only grant one of their wishes so the group decided to battle over it, each one of the three families providing something. This was the start of the Holy Grail War. There are seven participants who each summon their own servant, one from each class. Saber. Archer. Lancer. Rider. Caster. Assassin. Berserker. These were spirits that belonged to ancient legendary heroes called heroic spirits." The names on the file made more sense to the two heroes now. They were the names of heroic spirits and their class. "Once only one of the heroes were left standing the greater grail would reveal itself. The Einzbern's were responsible for providing the grail. I was a vessel for the lesser grail which would later manifest to become the greater grail once six heroic spirits were killed. This changed though. There was another Holy Grail War I was involved in. This one was on a much larger scale with more heroic spirits then one would care to keep track of. Someone was messing with the past, and we were going back trying to fix the mistakes. That doesn't seem to be the same place I'm in now though. I can't sense any mana here. It seems to have been replaced with something else and in this place the grail appears to be nothing more than a myth, though I'm not sure how I know."

"And Pseudo-Servants?"

"Pseudo-Servants are heroic spirits who can't be heroic spirits for one reason or another so they possess a human vessel and become a combination of that person and the servant. For example I was the Pseudo-Servant Sitonai. She was a servant made up of the power of three different goddesses. Sitonai was the most prominent, but you can't really call it just one of them. Now rather that power being called a Pseudo-Servant it seems to have became a part of my quirk."

The three of them sat quietly for a short period of time after that, both Aizawa and Nezu processing the information. It was a lot to take in. It sounded like a made up story a child would tell you, but there was so much evidence to back up what she was saying. There was the file. The change in her age. And that dress she was wearing.

"You were fighting to protect the world before this happened, correct?"

Eri looked over at the small animal as if trying to figure out what he was getting at. It technically was true. During the first war she took part in she wasn't, but now she kind of was.

She gave Nezu a small nod, still slightly confused.

"Lets make a deal then." This time it was Aizawa that gave him a questioning look. "I am the principal of U.A., a very famous hero school here in Japan. I'll let you take the entrance exam for the hero course. If you pass we'll help you with whatever path you choose to take next as you train to become a pro hero. Deal?"

There was a look of surprise on Eri's face. It wasn't what she was expecting to hear. She wasn't sure what she should do, after all she had done some pretty non heroic things in her life and she wasn't fully sure what she even wanted to do next. She sat there thinking about it for a second before looking back at the small animal.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Eri was let out of the hospital. Nedzu had convinced the police to let her stay with Aizawa who volunteered to take her in. He would never admit it but he may have developed a soft spot for the kid after spending a week talking to her in the hospital. She was like a small child and there were quite a few times Aizawa treated her like his real daughter. Mic never lets him hear the end of it. It didn't help that she looked and acted younger then she was and seemed to trust Aizawa the most. But now it was time for the entrance exam.

Aizawa had worked to catch her up on quirks and heroes, a topic she knew very little about, but seemed to catch onto easily. He asked her about other subjects like english, math, and literature but she seemed pretty well versed with all those subjects, making the written portion pretty simple.

Now Eri wasted no time as she ran down the abandoned streets of the mock city. Earlier after the written test, Present Mic explained the second part of the exam. A mock battle against robots. It seemed silly to her. She had been fighting in magical wars and now she was fighting robots for a high school entrance exam.

She quickly came face to face with one of the three pointers. It charged towards her, but she easily dodged, creating two of her signature birds out of her hair which aimed mana blasts at the robot.

Eri had been exploring her abilities and was glade to discover she not only had the power of Sitonai, but was also able to create her familiars from her hair. Aizawa had also told her about the dress of heaven, which she told him to never touch.

She was surprised to see the information he showed her on the paper, but at the same time was some what glad. It reminded her of the people of her old life. Though see looked the same, except for the small horn on her head, She still felt strange. Eri could remember everything from her past, but she could never remember what it felt like to experience it.

She started to run again looking for more targets. On her left was one, but it was being taken out by a girl with vines for hair and the one about ten feet in front of her was being blasted to pieces by a spiky blond haired boy who seemed to have anger issues.

Eri turned down the next street and saw two one pointers turning each corner. There was a boy with purple approaching from the opposite side as her. He looked worn out, but she didn't give it much thought instead choosing to transform her familiars into blades, launching them at the two robots taking them out.

Not too long after three robots surrounded her. She easily made two more familiars which automatically attacked the robots.

It went on like this for a while. Whenever Eri came across a robot, even if someone else was already fighting it, she wasted no time either sending her birds after them or launching the swords at them. If her counting was right she would say she got about forty-seven points, but she wasn't for sure.

By the last ten minutes, everyone has seemed to find their way to the center of the city and the amount of robots left was next to none. That was when it went to chaos. At first Eri didn't fully see what was happening, targeting one of the few remaining one pointers, but there was a loud sound that caught her attention. She looked up to see students running away, back towards the gates and a giant robot even taller than the buildings destroying everything in its path.

The zero pointer.

The spiky blond haired boy shot past Eri, using his explosions to increase his speed. There were multiple students who appeared to be in danger, but he ignored them all in favor of attacking the giant robot.

At the same time, Eri noticed the purple haired boy from before trying to dodge the robot. There were other students around him trying to help him, or more accurately doing what he told them to like lifeless zombies, but Eri could tell they weren't going to get anything done. It was at this point she started to act. It wasn't like her to go charging in like some over the top reckless hero. She wasn't afraid of danger or fighting, she just wasn't an idiot. This is why she couldn't figure out her motive for pushing the group of students out of the way. She blames Shirou.

Eri had been wanting to save the power of Sitonai until after the school year had already begun, but this seemed like the proper time to use it.

She ran forward knocking into the boys which pushed the group out of the way sending one of her familiars in blade form to damage the section of the robot attacking them. She then jumped onto the robots arm and felt the power of Sitonai course through her as she attacked the joints of the robot.

Her outfit had changed as the presence of the heroic spirit covered her. She was no longer wearing the black and purple jogging suit she was before, instead she was wearing the clothes she wore as Sitonai.

00000

"She managed to pass. Does this mean we can kill her?"

The person who spoke was a young girl with white hair, wearing a looses black cloak and messing with a dagger. She was standing in front of a young woman in her kid twenties.

The woman was beautiful to say the least. She was nicely dressed in a white dress suit and a royal blue shirt with plain back heels. The outfit went nice with her sunny blond hair that fell over her shoulders in loose golden curls and bright electric blues eyes. Her eyes were unsettling as data seemed to be constantly projected in the color of them.

The woman leaned down and ruffled the child's hair.

"Be patient Jack. Mommy already had to disguise herself as that ugly old nurse to track her down. We simply need to wait a little bit longer."


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Eri had rode in a car with Aizawa, she was standing on her knees with her face pressed against the window, taking in everything she saw like a young child on the first day of snow. She did the same thing now as Aizawa drove the two of them to U.A. on the first day of school.

Eri had passed the entrance exam with flying colors. She had forty-nine combat points and twenty-four rescue points putting her at seventy-three, one of the highest scores though not at the very top. Watching her during the exam was interesting. She was one of the strongest and most skilled students there, yet she didn't really stand out, not even when she attacked the zero pointer. This was the opposite of almost all the others who made it into the hero course.

During the exam she stayed perfectly calm, even when the zero pointer arrived. The only reason she seemed to even fight the zero pointer in the first place was to save other students from getting injured and even then she kept her cool and was focused.

"Eri have you ever rode in a car before I took you home from the hospital?"

It was a question that has been bothering him. Riding in a car was something simple, but what Aizawa had gathered about her past made him believe she suffered far more then most people he had encountered.

"In my old life we have and I remember what it is, but I can't remember how it felt."

Everything about Eri screamed child from the way she talked to the way she looked. It made it hard to believe she had the same skills and experience as a pro hero, if not more.

The rest of the drive went on in silence. Aizawa focused on the road and Eri on everything that flew by our the window.

00000

Once they arrived at the school, Aizawa sent Eri to the classroom as he headed to a mandatory teacher meeting the principal had called the night before. Now all of the U.A. staff sat at a large U shaped table with Principal Nedzu and Aizawa in the front.

"The reason I called this meeting was to discuss the recent killings surrounding the school area." The small animal began in the same chipper voice as always. "Now I know you have all heard the news and are aware of how serious a matter this is becoming."

It was true, they all had heard the news. There has been twenty-four killings, all suspected to be by the same person. The killings started shortly after the U.A. entrance exam. The victims were mainly woman anywhere from fifteen to their late thirties. All of them were killed in dark alleyways with their bodies being completely mutilated. The most concerning part however was the fact that despite all the investigations going into the case, the police couldn't even find a suspect for the killings. People started saying it was the return of Jack the Ripper due to the similarities between the way the murders were carried out.

"The police department has contacted me and asked for the staff here at U.A. to keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior and to ensure the safety of our female students who seem to be at higher risk."

It would make sense. The killings started after a major event for the school, not to mention they were happening close by and could be a threat to their students. The principal went on to explain the procedure the school would be taking to help prevent the amount of risk the students were in before dismissing the group to head to their homeroom classes.

00000

Eri's seat was in the second to last row next to the window. She had arrived far before anyone else due to Aizawa's meeting so she spent her time scrolling through the phone Aizawa insisted she carried in case of emergency, with its only contacts being the U.A. staff.

There wasn't anything really interesting. It was just articles about All Might or Endeavor defeating another villain. Eri couldn't help but to compare the two to the heroes of legends that she had met before. They claimed that All Might was the strongest hero alive, but she knew Berserker would be able to beat him.

There was only one article that caught Eri's attention. **Twenty-four murders: Jack the Ripper Returns**. Most believed the name to simply be a reference, but the descriptions of the killing were far too similar to the real thing for Eri's liking.

Not too longer after Eri finished the article another student entered the classroom. He was a handsome boy with red and white hair splits down the middle reminding her of a peppermint or candy cane as well as a scar that covered his left eye. He sat in a seat near her own in the back row. He sat down, not once trying to make a conversation with the girl.

Eri continued her research on "Jack the Ripper", but it became more and more difficult as students slowly flooded into the classroom. She gave up when an angry blond with red eyes came into the classroom and started an argument with one of the more up tight students.

She was glade when Aizawa entered the classroom in his strange caterpillar fashion. The three students standing in the doorway seemed both shocked and weirded out by his entrance.

"I'm your homeroom teacher Aizawa Shouta."

"It took you right seconds to quite down and get to your seats. Time is precious, sensible students would already understand this." Aizawa began as he stepped out of his sleeping bag and pulled out blue gym clothes. "Put these on a head to the training fields."

00000

"A quirk Apprehension test?!"

It didn't take the class long to reach the field. They all stood in a large mob in front of Aizawa.

"But what about orientations?"

"If you wish to become pros, you don't have time for such niceties." Aizawa responds in the same monotone voice. "50 meter dash, grip strength, standing long jump, repeated side step, ball throw, sit up, seated for touch, and long distance run. All of these are physical tests that banned the use of quirks, trying to prevent those with stronger powers from excelling above the rest. It's not rational.

"Bakugou, " Everyone looked towards the angry blond haired boy when he responded. Eri recognized him, She had seen him a few times during the exam. "you scored the most points during the entrance exam. How far could you pitch a ball in junior high?"

"About sixty-seven meters."

"Good now try it with your quirk."

The boy walked up to the pitching circle and took the ball from Aizawa. He stood with a look of angry determination as he pitched the ball adding an explosion to the throw. The students waited with anticipation as they watched the ball sore through the air. Once the ball landed Aizawa showed the class the score. 705.2 meters.

"That's insane!"

"I wanna try!"

"Looks like fun!"

"It looked like fun you?" Aizawa had a somewhat twisted smile on his face like he was about to wreck hell for everyone around him. "Very well then, the person who takes last will be deemed worthless and immediately expelled."

"You can't do that!" Came the high pitched voice of a shorter girl with a round faces and brown hair. "We just got here."

"I'm sure you have all heard of the freedom here at U.A. " Aizawa began unaffected by the girls outburst. "Well that freedom first to us teachers too."

With that the class began the 50 meter dash. Their were some interesting ways people used their quirks. One boy shot himself across with the laser coming from his stomach, another slated across with acid, and the angry blond used his explosions to fly across. Eri didn't need to do anything special. She had A ranked agility as a servant, so she didn't have to worry much. She easily go the score of 1.82 seconds which roped even Iida, a boy with engines in his legs.

The next test was the grip test. The highest score for that was a boy with multiple arms who got 540kg. Eri looked down at the device in her hand. She stared at it for a moment before she walked up to Aizawa.

"Shouta?"

Aizawa didn't even have to look, there was only one person in the class who called him by his first name. He glanced at Eri, indicating for to continue as he recorded the classes scores.

"So long as it's part of my quirk, do I have to be the one to grab it?"

Aizawa turned to Eri with a puzzled expression on his face before going back to his same stoic look. "So long as it's part of your quirk no."

Eri gave a quick nod before saying the name "Shirou" under her breath. Aizawa watched from the corner of his eye as a blue light started to appear next to the girl. A shape slowly started to form and soon Aizawa and the whole class were starring. After all, even in a world cup of quirks, it was often you would see a giant polar bear materialize out of thin air.

Needless to sat, Eri got the best score. Really Aizawa didn't know whether or not a bear should be able to grip something as it did, but choose not to question it. Eri later explained that Shirou didn't really grip the handle, but she positioned the handle on the floor so he could push his paw down into it. Aizawa still counted it. After all you should never argue with someone who has a polar bear for a pet.

For the next two test, the standing long jump and the repeated side step, Eri didn't use the bear, Shirou as she called it. Regardless, she still got a decent score. For the long jump Aizawa was surprised she didn't use Shirou due to the fact a bear should be able to jump father then a human.

The next test was more eventful. Aizawa had stopped a green haired boy named Midoriya before letting him pitch the ball again. The boy throw the ball and got a high score. 705 meters, though he did seem to break his finger in the process.

Bakugou was enraged by this. He started yelling a screaming at Midoriya causing Aizawa to capture the blonde with his scarf.

"Your the hero Eraserhead." Midoriya states, sounding like he was about to start rambling like some sort of fanboy. "You can erase the quirk of anyone you look at."

"Stop making me use my quirk." Aizawa states seem more annoyed by that then anything else. "It gives me dry eye."

After that calmed down it was Eri's turn to pitch. She only had E ranked strength, so she couldn't get it as far a and would have liked, but the strength of a servant and the strength of a regular human were measured on two completely different scales.

Aizawa looked at the score after the ball had landed. 258 meters. He though back to the paper which states she had E ranked strength. He didn't know what scale was being used for that ranking system, but couldn't help but wonder what A ranked strength would look like.

Aizawa showed the results to the rest of the class and got basically the same response from every student. "What exactly is this girls quirk."

The last few test went on with nothing special happening. Midoriya struggled with his broken finger and the Bakugou seemed pissed throughout the rest of the day.

It finally came time for him to reveal the scores. There were mixed looks on all the students faces. Some were panicked, others looked unfazed, and one looked down right terrified.

1\. Yaoyorozu Momo  
2\. Todoroki Shouto  
3\. Eri von Einzbern  
4\. Bakugou Katsuki  
...  
...  
...  
20\. Midoriya Izuku

"By the way, I lied no one was getting expelled. It was simply a logical rise to get you to use the upper most limits of your power." Aizawa stated giving them the creepiest smile any of them have ever seen, before taking on a more serious tone. "And one more thing. Due to the recent killings, all of the female students either need a parent to drive them home or a have a teacher take them."

After class Eri walked up to Aizawa in a very childlike manner.

"I wasn't aware you had a soft spot."

"I wasn't aware you had a pet polar bear."


	4. Chapter 4

The neighborhood was dark and smelled of sewage with graffiti covering almost every wall. Street lights were either dim or completely out causing their to be hardly any light. Old trash littered the streets and sidewalks with abandoned buildings and broken windows.

Eraserhead weaved his way through the old run down neighborhood, searching for any signs of this so called Jack the Ripper. He had no luck so far, but stopped to look over the edge of a small corner store building when he caught sight of a silhouette down the street.

He waited for the figure to get closer to the store to get a better view. Due to the lights coming from the store and it's sign, he ran the chance of being sighted, but he also did plan on giving them a chance to attack is they were a villain.

As the figure for closer he realized it wasn't a villain but a small teenage girl. She had light place blue hair pulled back in messy bun with bangs falling over her forehead. She dressed simply, wearing a blue and white striped shirt with jean shorts and a black jacket. Eraserhead recognized the girl. She had applied for both the hero course and general studies for U.A., but she was just short of making the hero course. Mikuni Oriko.

She had a pretty decent quirk. She was capable of turning electrons into solid energy to create something similar to a laser. Her only problem was that she was slow and wasn't good at coming up with strategies, as well as was a little too easy going. In the end she failed because she wasn't fast enough to gain as many points needed to make it into the top forty.

Eraserhead watched her as she approached. She casually made her way down the street, a pleased look on her face. Eraserhead knew she was told about the villain. Despite this she didn't pay any attention to her surroundings and would even twirl every now and again when she pleased.

Eraserhead sighed before he jumped from the roof of the store landing directly in front of the student. She seemed surprised, even jumping back a little as a small glowing one started to form in front of the palm of her hand.

"Calm down." The hero stated as he stood casually with his hands on his pockets. "I'm a pro hero as well as a teacher at U.A."

The girl looked at him skeptically for a moment before sending him a bright smile. The girl was far to trusting. He knew she most likely didn't recognize him as either a hero or a teacher and yet she didn't ask him any questions to confirm his statement.

"Are you searching for Jack the Ripper?" The girl asked him as she beamed with pure happiness. Eraserhead found it slightly disturbing.

"If you know about him then why are you out here on your own." Eraserhead questioned. "Your not trying to --"

"Hunt after him? No. My parents just sent me to the store." The girl responded as she held up her hand to reveal multiple bags.

Eraserhead starred at the girl for a moment and started to form a slight disliking for her parents. Who send their fifteen year old daughter out at eleven when a murder was running around.

"I should walk you home to make sure nothing happens." Eraserhead stated. He himself didn't really like the idea of walking a bubbly fifteen year old home, but he would prefer to deal with the mold annoyance over finding her dead body the next morning.

The walk was awkward for Eraserhead. The girl, Mikuni, would ramble on about anything and everything. He was use to constant talking because of Mic, but this girl was different. At first he though she sounded like a child, but that didn't seem to fit the more he listened. It sounded more like she wasn't fully there.

When they finally did get to her house, it didn't look like much. The house was a decent size, but the outside looked poorly painted with graffiti covering them. The wires fence was broken with overgrown grass and vines tangled it it. There was a sad looking tree in the corner of the yard and a small pathway leading up to the porch which looked like it had a step broken.

Mikuni led the way up to the steps, jumping into the porch instead of using the one good step it had left. He waited as the girl dig through her pockets for her house key, finally finding it in her shoe.

"You can come in to set my bags down."

Eraserhead had been carrying her groceries for her and was planning on just handing them back, but the girl had already vanished down one of the halls. He signed as he entered the house and was surprised, though he didn't let his face show it.

For how bad the house looked on the outside, it looked amazing on the inside. The living room had a nice polished wooden floor with freshly painted white walls. There was a large black couch that made an L shape, with a large window behind it. There was a wooden coffee table and an entertainment center in front of the couch.

"Oriko, who's this?"

Eraserhead wasn't even paying attention to the woman sitting on the couch with a small girl laying next to her. He looked over to the woman. Most would call her super model gorgeous and she gave off an aurora that reminded him of Midnight. She had sunny blond hair that fell over her shoulders in curls and wore a nice white skirt with a matching blazer and a royal blue shirt underneath. What was unsettling about her though was her electric blue eyes that seemed to be constantly projecting data in the color of them. The same as the black haired nurse at the hospital.

"He's a teacher!" The teenager beamed as she leaned out from the kitchen, holding onto either side of the doorway to keep herself from falling. "He walked me home so sis wont dice me up."

The little girl who was sleeping sat up at this and turned to look at the pro hero. She was small with what looked like a small black cut over her left eye. Other then that she looked normal. She had light colored hair that could be a white or light purple and wore a white sun dress that had a lavender ribbon around the waist.

She looked at Eraserhead confused at first, the same way a child might when they saw something new. That quickly changed how as she now starred at him like a blood thirsty animal who just found their newest prey.

"Yes." Eraserhead responded, his face completely emotionless as he set the bags down. It was only then he realized what was in them. There were bags of blood you would find at the hospital, as well as rope and ice. He didn't really want to know what they were planning to do with the supplies but also knew it was his job to find out. "I have leave now, I'll just leave your things here."

As he left the small girl looked up at the woman with pleading eyes. "Mommy?"

"Yes."

00000

Aizawa found a place to observe the house while at the same time staying hidden. Where he was at, he could see both the front and back yard of the house and if they left from the sides he would still be able to see them walking away. He was two houses down, but the distance didn't bother him as much as it would have for other stealth missions.

Not too long latter he could see a dog start to form around the houses. It would make not only catching the villain, but also using his quirk a lot more difficult.

"Leaving so soon after someone invites you into their house like that is rude."

Aizawa jumped onto the house next to the one he was on, just barely dodging the knife mere centimeters away from his neck. Standing across from him was the small girl just barely visible through the fog. She was covered in a black cloak and was holding what looked like twin daggers.

The child disappeared in the fog. There was a long moment of silence before she came at Aizawa from behind. He easily dodged the attack sending his capture weapon after her, but was unable to get her.

She attacked again, this time with many hits instead of only one. Aizawa dodged most of them besides one that cut into his left arm and another that grazed his jaw while he was dodging a cut aimed for his throat. She was far too good for someone her age.

After Aizawa started to pick up on some of her patterns, he was able to grip her and pin her to the roof of the building. He activated his quirk which caused the fog to slowly fade away.

"Tell what your planning, your numbers, and locations."

Most would feel bad holding a child's arm behind their back, but Aizawa kept in mind that she most likely murdered over twenty people and would not hesitate to break the girls arm of needed as cruel as it sounded.

"Your mean, why can't I get away?"

"Answer." Aizawa said as as he pulled the girls arm.

The girl stayed silent as if waiting for something. She turned head to stair at Aizawa, a twisted smile creeping into her face.

"You can't use your quirk much longer."

It wasn't dated as a question, but as a fact. She was right though. His eyes were starring to bother him and if on cue, he blinked. When he opened his eyes again the girl had vanished into a faint blue light, the same way Eri had materialized Shirou.

Aizawa stood. The fighting had brought him to the last house. He stood there looking at the house on the end of the street as he pulled out his phone.

"Hello. Nedzu, I think I just found Jack the Ripper."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**NAME(LAST,FIRST):** Mikuni Oriko  
**GRADE:** 1st year  
**CLASS:** 1-C  
**AGE:** 15  
**BIRTHDAY:** January 3rd  
**GENDER:** Female  
**HAIR COLOR:** Light blue  
**EYE COLOR:** Electric blue  
**QUIRK:** Electron Laser - she is capable of freezing electrons and turning them into a powerful laser that can heat up to 300 degrees Fahrenheit (inherited from father)  
**PARENTS:** Mikuni Hazuki (mother, Japanese)  
Mikuni Jacob (father, American)  
**SIBLINGS:** Non **e**

Once again the teachers of U.A. we're sitting around the same U shaped table, this time joined by Detective Tsukauchi.

"I didn't have much time to investigate the Mikuni's," Tsukauchi began. "But I wanted to make sure the staff here had the proper briefing. Last night, when Aizawa was patrolling, he ran into who we suspect to be Jack the Ripper at the house of a first year student, Mikuni Oriko.

"She has the ability to freeze electrons and then them into a powerful laser. Her mother is the head of a fashion company and her father was an American photographer who would travel around the world before he died last year in a plane crash. Her file was completely clean until last night when encountered by Aizawa."

None of the staff could tell you much about Mikuni from personal experience due to it being only the second day, but the information on her file and the way she acted with Aizawa the night before didn't match up with one another. It was like they were two completely different people.

Everyone had looked through the file a hundred times before the meeting. There was nothing against her. She wasn't the top of her class, but all of her past teachers left amazing comments about her. Even the hero Grand Orca said she had an amazing quirk and the attitude of a hero.

"It's strange though, how her file and attitude don't match up."

It was Midnight who spoke. Though it is common for people to act different when in public and when out doing illegal acts like murder, this girl was just too far gone.

"You don't think it was an imposter." Mic commented. He sounded different then normal, seeming more calm and collected.

"Not likely. They would have had to replace or take control of the mother as well, though we should still keep it as a possibility."

"What about Jack the Ripper."

Everyone looked at Aizawa expectantly. After all he was the one who encountered him. He said nothing for a moment, thinking of the best way to explain.

"I think Jack the Ripper is a twelve year old girl."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone looked at Aizawa surprised. It's not the first time a child had committed a crime or murder, but the skill level of the person in question was far to great. It was one you only get with years of experience. The kid would have had to been killing since she came out of the womb.

"Your telling me the person who murdered twenty-four woman, some of which were pro heroes, was a little girl."

Aizawa nodded, unaffected by the group's outburst. He had dealt with many twisted people in his time as an underground hero and learned that some people could never be saved.

"I fought her. She seemed like a child and treated killing the same way someone would treat picking a flower or stepping on an ant. Not only that but when we fought, a strange mist appeared that made me feel like I was suffocating and seemed to slow me down, but it didn't seem powerful enough to have a major effect on me. I think that might be her quirk."

The group nodded, pocketing the information. It wasn't an ideal situation. The media never treated anyone well when they accuse a child of villainy, who knew what type of trouble this would bring.

"The police have already questioned the mother and daughter. They gave nothing away, claiming innocence and acting scared. We'll be investigating the situation further and plan to question her past teachers and friends."

"And the girl?" Midnight asked.

"That's the hard part. I fully believe Aizawa, but we can't find the girl or any records of her. It's like she doesn't even exist."

00000

Class 1-A stood in front of a large screen, watching as Jiro and Kaminari prepared to fight Yaoyorozu and Eri. It was the second day of school and the students were thrilled to have All Might as their teacher. He was the number one pro hero and the symbol of peace after all.

There had already been two battles. Midoriya and Uraraka vs Iida and Bakugou, a battle who's outcome no one expected. Todoroki and Shoji vs Ojiro and Hagakure which ended as soon as it began.

Jiro had a quirk well suited for spying missions. It was the opposite of Kaminari who's quirk was flashy and powerful. The two made an interesting team, yet one that could be very effective depending on how they chose to work together. They were acting as the heroes against the other two who everyone seemed to be more focused on. Yaoyorozu had proven herself to be quite clever, taking first in Aizawa's quirk Apprehension test, but the main focus was on Eri.

Eri looked a lot younger then she was and had taken third in Aizawa's test as well as was one of the highest ranking students for the entrance exam. She did things in an interesting way and no one really knew what her quirk was. She was both super strong and fast, but then she was also able to summon the polar bear. She carried a sword at her side and the girls said she didn't even change into her hero costume, rather it simply appeared on her.

"All Might sensei?"

"Yes young Ojiro."

"What exactly is Eri's quirk?"

All Might looked at the boy with the tail for a moment before giving him a giant smile and a thumbs up. "I have no idea."

"WHAT?!" the class screamed in unison, shock written on their faces.

"But sir," Iida began, making chopping motions with his hands as he spoke. "Your a teacher here. Shouldn't you be aware of all of your students quirks. Isn't that why Aizawa gave us that test yesterday, to understand our quirks and capabilities better?"

"Yes, but the only people who really know anything about Eri is Principal Nedzu and Aizawa. I only know the name of her quirk: Pseudo-Servant Sitonai."

The group refocused on the screen, all of them thinking the same thing: _what's up with that girl?_. Jiro had her earjack plugged into the wall listening for any noises whereas Yaoyorozu barricaded the door with metal beams as Eri went searching for the opposing hero team.

00000

Jiro listened carefully, trying to ignore Kaminari's idiotic comments. She heard very little noise, the only sound being a pair of soft footsteps that were almost too quiet for even her to hear. That meant the other one was currently standing still.

"One of them is on the floor above us" Jiro whispered as she signaled Kaminari to quiet down. She listened a little longer and heard the sound of metal against metal farther up.

"Can't we just go fight them?" Kaminari whined.

Jiro glared at him as she started to make her way down the hallway. She was hoping to find a way to avoid the person wondering the halls. It would be easier to only have to deal with one of them rather then both.

"I wouldn't go that way of I were you."

The two heroes in training nearly jumped out of the skins when they heard the voice. They turned around coming face to face with Eri who had her hand behind her back and was swaying back and forth in a playful childlike way.

She was the one that they were both hoping not to have to fight for two major reasons. One: she was clearly powerful and seemed to know how to use her power effectively. And two: no one really knew what her power was. It was different then other quirks in the way it didn't really have one specific thing it could do.

"Jiro run!" Kaminari shouted at his partner.

Jiro looked at him for a moment before turning and running the other way. She was expecting Eri to come after her, but she stayed where she was, starring down Kaminari.

"Yaoyorozu came up with a plan to counter the two of you, she really is clever."

Eri showed no signs of panic in her face, she looked calm and collected as if she had fought in many battles before and wouldn't hesitate to make the final blow. It was different then her normal childish and playful demeanor she showed in class the first day.

Kaminari started the fight by shooting off electricity which Eri dodged by moving to the stairwell and closing the door behind her. Kaminari knew he couldn't go all out yet, so he tried his best to monitor how much electricity he put out. He was just glade Jiro wasn't around, he wasn't good at directing his electricity, making him bad at team battles.

Kaminari opened the door. The girl was standing directly in front of him once more. He shot off another electric shock which Eri dodged by jumping off the platform and catching herself on the one two floors down.

He was ready to follow, but before he could a small ball of energy shot past his head. Kaminari barely dodged the attack, turing around to see the culprit. It was a bird that appeared to be made out of pure light. He hadn't seen it used before, so he was uncertain whether it was Yaoyorozu's or Eri's doing. He assumed the later. He produced more electricity, but before the bird could get hit, it flew up out of range, sending off more blasts once the electricity faded.

_Just what is that thing?_ Kaminari thought as he dodged the incoming attacks. There was only one of them but it moved around too much for him to hit it.

Two floors below, Eri leaned against the railing watching the fight take place. It wasn't long until Kaminari caught sight of her. He went to send an attack directed more towards her. Before he could the bird transformed into a sword, shooting past his arm, causing him to dodge. He caught sight of the sword. It had barely missed him and was currently impaled deep into the brick wall behind him.

Kaminari let out his strongest attack, hoping it would reach Eri. It would make him useless for the rest of the battle, but he decided this was the best shot he had at winning.

Eri seemed to be waiting for the attack though as she easily slipped out the doorway behind her. She could feel some of the electric shock when she touched the handle, but it felt much weaker only causing her arm to feel slightly tingly like it had fallen asleep and just woke up. She made her way up the stairs to Kaminari who wondering around aimlessly.

He was out of it.

00000

Jiro easily found the room the "villains" were keeping their weapon in. It was on the top floor and was slightly more difficult to get to due to the main stairway being blocked off by Eri.

She didn't like the idea of splitting up, but it was similar to the first battle they watched. If they both stayed to fight they would have run out of time.

Jiro plugged her earjack into the wall. She heard the sound of pacing and the gentle beating of wings. She was hoping to be able to sneak into the room by surprise, but remember the metallic sound from before.

Yaoyorozu's quirk allowed her to make any non living thing. She learned that from talking with her yesterday. She most likely made something heavy to barricade the door.

The opposing team was really in a good spot. The only other entry was through the windows, but to do that Jiro would have to make her way across the wall outside the building and then break the window, something she didn't really want to try.

Sneaking in was out of the question, so she aimed to do the next best thing. Take the girl by surprise.

Taking a deep breath, Jiro plugged her earjack into her amp, creating the loudest sound they could produce. The sudden vibrations from the sound at such close range caused the door to fly off its hinges.

The metal beams didn't completely move out of her way, but it was enough for her to push her way through. Yaoyorozu looked slightly shocked, but quickly recovered, wasting no time to create a metal staff for her to fight with.

Jiro didn't focus on Yaoyorozu, instead sending her earjacks at the weapon, aiming to make contact. She was inches away when a small pale blue light shot at her, forcing her to drawl back. Her right earjack was bleeding. She wouldn't be able to use it for this battle any more.

Jiro looked towards the weapon. Circling around it were two birds that looked to be made out of glowing blue wire. _The flapping._ She thought as she wondered if Yaoyorozu made them, but discarded the idea quickly. The attack it shot at her didn't match with what Yaoyorozu told Jiro about her ability.

It seemed strange though. For a girl floors below them to be able to control something so far away with such ease. It was like the birds were acting completely on their own.

"I took into account yours and Kaminari's powers and decided to have Eri create some extra guards just in case."

Jiro turned to face Yaoyorozu. She stood with her staff in hand, ready to fight. Jiro was the first to move. She used her earjack like a whip, aiming to hit the weapon out of the girls hand. Yaoyorozu easily dodged and started to move forward to attack. Before she could get too close All Might's voice came blaring through each of their ear pieces. "TIMES UP!"

00000

Eri wasn't use to going to others When she had nightmares, but this time something compelled her to. She slowly walked down the small hallway in her light purple nightgown.

When she got to Aizawa's door, she slowly pushed it open expecting to see him fast asleep. Instead her was sitting at his desk working, the.light from his computer illuminating his tired expression.

"Do you need something Eri?"

His voice always surprised her. It was different then when he talked others. It was calm and gentle, reminding her of the way Kiritsugu used to talk to her when she was a child.

"I was having nightmares." Eri stated. Her behavior was out of character for her. It was most likely the cause of the two hers bonding together, but she didn't give it much thought.

Aizawa pushed his chair away from his desk and turned so he was facing her, signalling her to come closer. When she was standing in front of him he rested his hand on her shoulder before pulling her into a hug. It felt foreign to her.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

Eri just stood there for a moment. Really her nightmare was about many things. It would start with her being taken apart by Overhaul, then shift to Berserker's death, and then to her becoming Eri. It was different now though.

"It was different." She responded in a quiet voice. Aizawa came to the conclusion she has many nightmares which didn't come much as a surprise to him. "When I would plunge into the water, I came up this time. A heavy fog prevent me from seeing much of anything besides a ship sitting in the water beside me. All of a sudden a girl with short white hair and a black scar over he eye appeared. I wasn't scared of her. It was just strange."

"Can you describe the girl?" Aizawa asked as he pulled back from the hug.

Eri looked at him for a moment before giving a small nod. "She looked young, around the age of twelve, with short white hair and greenish eyes that had a small black scar going through one of them. She was dressed kind of inappropriate and carried various knives, though she was holding two butcher knives." She watched Aizawa as he looked deep in though. She slowly narrowed her eyes as if she was judging him at an audition. "Have you encountered someone like this before."

Her voice completely changed, sounding almost dangerous. She also didn't sound like she was asking a question, but stating a fact. After a while Aizawa nodded, he didn't want to get her involved in a murder case, but she sounded like she knew something important.

Eri rested her head on his shoulder and seemed like she was going to fall asleep, but before she did she whispered, "She's a servant. Jack the Ripper."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been told the story is going really fast so I'm going to try and slow it down. Make it so I'm not rushing through everything. I hope you all continue reading and enjoying my story. Thanks for the advice, I love critical feed back and suggestions! Also, I suck at coming up with Japanese names for people, schools, and places so if you want to drop a few with your comments for one of those that I can use (my story won t have a lot of oc's but it will have a few though they won't be majorly important unless in a situation like this one) I will gladly give you credit and be very grateful. Thank You!!!

Misaka Kojiro was a young man in his mind twenties with inky black hair and thin metal framed glasses. He was a man that believed having power was the most important aspect of life and the only way to truly be happy. He was also Mikuni's teacher in her last year of junior high.

He sat with perfect posture in his office chair wearing a nice black suit and tie. A detective had been going around the school questioning the staff members about one of their past students, a student who belonged to him. They didn't give much reason as to why they were questioning them, only that people's lives could be in danger.

Misaka watched as the detective entered the room, sitting across from him. The man looked friendly, the kind of person people would be okay talking too. It was something that probably came in handy as a detective.

"Hello, the names Detective Tsukauchi." The man said as he extended his hand to the teacher. The teacher returned the hand shack, but showed no other kindness. His face remaining stoic. "As I'm sure you are aware, I'm here to question the staff on Mikuni Oriko." The detective continued as he handed Misaka the girls file. "I would like you to tell me about your student. What was she like in class?"

Misaka thought back to the previous year. Mikuni was far from being the smartest kid in the class, but was still always focused and would never zone out or doze off. She worked hard with a powerful quirk and outgoing but strict personality, that would be fit for a hero in his opinion.

He wasn't the only one either. Every year the school would hold an obstacle course with two other junior high schools to test the students who wanted to be heroes. The obstacle course was never anything too difficult and probably didn't compare to what U.A. had to offer, but the one who took first almost always got into the hero course.

Last year it was Mikuni who took first, with the pro hero Grand Orca being the judge. He was impressed with Mikuni. She was a lot slower then the rest and wasn't in amazing physical shape, but was still able to take first due to her quirk. He claimed she could easily become a hero once she improves her physical abilities like running and carrying heavier objects.

"Mikuni was a very open and friendly girl who had a bad habit of trusting others too easily. But at the same time she was strict and refused to accept anything less then perfection. Despite this, everyone thought she would become a hero due to her powerful quirk. I was slightly surprised to hear she didn't make it into the hero course, she wasn't the smartest, but she was always focused."

"Did she have a bad habit of zoning out?"

"I've never caught her zoning out before. She sat in the front and wrote down everything she was told. Her notes were by far the best and she even did extra tutoring for the U.A. entrance exam."

"Would you say she acted childlike?"

"Mikuni hated people who didn't act there age in any way. She herself was easy to fool, but she acted more like a stuck up teen around her other classmates, claiming them all to act like toddlers. She would still hang out with all of them, even those she claimed not to like."

Misaka watched as the detective took notes of their conversation. He looked confused as if trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together but was missing half them. Misaka wanted to know the full story, but knew he couldn't just come straight out and ask.

The questions he was asking though didn't fit with Mikuni though. She was a complicated and had a contradicting personality, but after talking to her a few times you could easily figure it put.

"Did Mikuni have any siblings or call anyone sis?"

Misaka had to think about this question. He knew she didn't have any siblings, not even adopted or half siblings, but he wasn't sure if she called someone sis. She did give out nicknames to a select few of the people that hung out with her. They were the ones she likes the most because they were more mature.

"I don't recall her calling anyone that, but she did often give those close to her nicknames. Really I'm not the best person to ask on that topic though."

"Can you name any of her friends?"

Misaka tried to think. He never really got involved in his students personal affairs, believing that to be the height of unprofessional behavior. He did often hear the kids talk to one another when they got the chance, but he couldn't tell you much of who hung out with who. He did remember however that many people would always be surrounding Mikuni's desk.

"I can't tell you any specific names, but she did seem kind of popular. I'm sure you can get a class roster and go from that."

The detective nodded. In truth he was planning on doing that after he was done questioning the teachers anyways.

"Are their any other adults you would suggest me talking to?"

Tsukauchi had already talked to the whole school staff, Mikuni's aunts and uncles as well as the grandparents on her mother's side, unable to contact family members on the fathers side due to them still living in America. He still wanted to inform them of the situation however since it the case involves their family.

"That will be all for now. I'll contact you again if I have anymore questions." With that the detective got up to leave, but stopped at the door, keeping his back to the teacher. "One more thing. If you come across a young girl with short white hair, greenish eyes, and a small black scar like line over one eye, contact the police immediately even if you don't see anything suspicious or threatening."

With that the detective left, leaving Misaka confused. He didn't give the subject much thought however, figuring he had plenty enough time to do so later.

Misaka turned back to the pile of ungraded test sitting on his desk. Many students complained about the test on the first and second day of school, but he hardly cared. If they wanted to succeed in life they needed to learn how to handle such things. Besides he needed to know exactly where each student was at and make sure none of them had fallen behind due to the leniency of another teacher.

It didn't take long before he noticed it. The unnatural fog that started to fill his classroom. He started to dial the police station, despite the fact a few officers were already here. As his phone was ringing, he stood up and headed towards the door, but after only a few steps he started to feel like he couldn't breath. It had to be a villains quirk.

At first he was not too worried about the situation. After all someone should easily notice the dog seeping out of the classroom from under the door.

However he collapsed on the floor before he could even make it a few steps. The sound of childish giggling could be heard from somewhere within the dog and soon he could start to see a small figure walk towards him. As the person came closer, Misaka was able to make out more details. The small frame of a young female. The short white hair. The greenish colored eyes.

He wanted to scream but couldn't. The girl knelt bedside him, a giant grin stretched across her young face.

A black cloak covered most of her body, but as she reached behind her back, he got a glimpse of multiple knives. She pumpernickel matching butcher knives and started down at him like he was a pile of raw meat waiting to be cut.

His attempt to scream for help only made the girl seem both more excited and annoyed at the same time. She giggled as she placed one her blades against his throat, speaking in a childlike tone. "I'm gonna have to make an example out of you."

00000

Eri and Aizawa were sitting in the guest chairs across from Nedzu in the principals office. Eri had ended up sleeping in his room that night as Aizawa e-mailed Nedzu about the new lead and did research on Jack the Ripper.

Even after thinking about it for so long, he still couldn't wrap his head around the whole servant, master, holy grail thing. It just seemed so far fetched, but Nedzu told him over and over again that he believed what Eri said.

It was strange for Nedzu to put So much trust in someone, especially when it came to humans since he still harbored a slight grudge towards them as ironic as it is. His trust most likely had to do with Eri's past.

Aizawa had heard about both her past as Illya and as Eri. It was something he was reminded of quite often really. Despite her childlike nature, he has never seen the girl give a real smile almost like she doesn't really remember how.

"So you believe our murder to be the real Jack the Ripper, summoned as a heroic spirit?" Nedzu questioned the young girl who gave him a small nod while at the same time snapping Aizawa out of his thoughts.

"All the pieces fit in place." Eri stated. It was another strange thing about Eri, how she could go from being childish to a cold and calculating person that probably would not hesitate to pull the trigger on her enemy. "The victims being all woman and similar to the original case. The police not being able to tie the case to anyone besides the family housing her. A child having years worth of experience that doesn't fit with her age. As well as the fact you can't find any proof of her existence besides what Aizawa saw."

"But Jack the Ripper wasn't a Hero, he was a murder." Aizawa pointed out thinking back on the research he did and the murders that had happened recently. A image of the girl appeared in his mind, her childlike attitude and willingness to kill like it was some sort of game. She gave no regards to human life, it was simply something she could take away when it pleased or benefited her.

"The grail is capable of summoning anti-heroes as well as real heroes, it all depends on what you use to summon them or the person conducting the summoning. During the holy grail war I fought in Rider was Medusa whereas Caster was Medea." Eri stated the fact like it was something the two should already know despite the fact they never had to deal with the Holy Grail War before. "My only question is how they were summoned, I don't feel any major magic here, nor is my body acting as the lesser grail."

Eri had explained the part she played in the grail war in the week she spent at the hospital. Aizawa questioned what was the point of her participating as a master if she was simply going to die in the end anyways. He seemed mad when he asked the question, as if he wanted to find the people responsible for her childhood and kick them in the face. Or worse.

Something about it made Eri happy. She felt okay telling him about her childhood as both Illya and as Eri who was never shown any kindness before they were found.

"When you explained the Holy Grail War to us the first time you said a servant needed a master to be here, correct?" Nedzu asked.

Aizawa could tell Nedzu had put a lot of thought into this and was currently forming a hypothesis in his mind. It was a strange situation, yet the small animal didn't seem all too socked by the whole ordeal almost like he was expecting it to happen.

"Out of the mother of daughter, which one do you think would be more likely to be the master?" Nedzu sounded far to chipper for this kind of situation. He always did.

Eri gave the question some thought before answering. Aizawa had told her what had happened the night he meet Jack the Ripper after Nedzu confirmed it was okay for her to know. She didn't really have much to go by since they didn't have the full file on the family yet and had never met Jack the Ripper in person.

"If the mother was the master it would explain why she had no problem with Jack staying at their house." Eri began to explain. Something told her that wasn't the case though. It didn't involve logic of much thinking, it was simply a guy feeling. "If the daughter was the master, someone is most likely behind the scene pulling all the strings. If that was the case they would most likely be messing with her mind causing her to act strange." They all thought back to Mikuni's behavior towards Aizawa and how she didn't seem fully there. They really needed to find out what the girls personality was before hand though. "But if you really want to know, check their hand for a strange red marking. Whoever has the command seal is the master. But I'm not positive if this war will work the same as all the others, the servants could be acting on their own somehow, but I'm not sure how that's possible. It could explain why all the victims were missing their hearts though."

The two looked at Eri, waiting for her to continue. She sat for a moment however, trying to find The simplest way to explain.

"Heroic Spirits come from legends about humans. Since they come from humans, consuming them will give them more magical energy to fight and sustain themselves."

The meeting didn't drag on much longer after this. It was mainly Aizawa and Nedzu talking about what new safety procedures to put in play and what to tell the other teacher's.

"If it's protection you want I can do something that might help you."

At some point during the two adults conversation, Eri had taken off her shoes and started to do simple ballet to distract herself. It was nothing advanced or too complicated, looking more like she was just playing around.

"And what might that be?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you since you two decided to ignore me for so long."

Aizawa couldn't tell whether or not the girl was being serious. I'm the end he gave her a look similar to one a father would give their child when disobeying.

"I could put a barrier around the school grounds." Eri stated causing the two pro's to give her a questioning look. "It would be invisible to everyone else, but will allow me to know who enters and leaves school grounds. If there is any unwanted visitors, I'll know right away and be able to tell you."

"I suppose that could work." Nedzu stated. "How soon do you think you could put the barrier in place?"Aizawa

"I can have it all done before class starts."


	7. Chapter 7

U.A.'s cafeteria was far too crowed for Eri's liking, so she sat with her legs crossed on one of the outside benches. Her lunch tray sat in front of her, going almost completely untouched besides the red apple she held in her hand.

It's not that Eri didn't like being around people, it was just strange to talk to people who lived such different lives then she did. She grew up in a world of magus revolved around the Holy Grail or isolated and shown no affection. In both cases she was nothing more than a tool for someone to get their wish. Each of the kids in her class was desperately trying to become a hero, yet the only one who seemed to have any experience in facing dangerous enemies was Todoroki. It wasn't something that he displayed or talked about, it was simply something Eri could tell.

The two of them had similar eyes. Yet no one really seemed to notice.

She once questioned Shouta about the boy but he found ways to avoid her questions. The only way Eri knew he was concerned was from the look of worry that he would always flash across his face before he had a chance to hide it.

She sighed, looking back down at the map of Musutafu. It wasn't the largest city, but it was still fairly big and near Tokyo which had the servant more places to hide.

She tried to think of where Jack the Ripper would be hiding. It had to be somewhere no one would notice, but at the same time a place they could consume mana easily. There was also always the chance she was in spirit form, making Eri's self given job far more difficult than she would of liked it to be.

Jack the Ripper was either with her master or in a large crowded city. That was something Eri knew for sure.

The amount of killing in Musutafu had dwindled down to none indicating the assassin was no longer present there or becoming better at hiding her tracks and picking unnoticeable targets. On the other hand, there has not been a too noticeable increase in murders in Tokyo either.

"What are you looking at?"

Eri almost jumped. She was too distracted in her search to notice the multicolored haired boy come up behind her.

The white haired girl turned around to face the boy. She now sat on the bench properly and began to fold the map back up before he could notice too many details.

The boy, Todoroki, did not seem too concerned with what she was actually doing. Something she was grateful for. Todoroki was one of the most attractive boy's in class, but he minded his own business and did not really pry into his classmates problems.

 "I know people who are thinking about moving to Musutafu and agreed to help them find places to look into." Eri lied showing no indication she was doing so.

It was a believable enough story. No one in the class knew much about her and would be unable to determine whether the statement was true or not without farther investigation. She also doubted the boy was able to make out just what was being crossed out and circled in bright yellow highlighter.

"What about you. What are you doing here?"

"This is where I normally sit." The boy stated as if it should have already been obvious.

Eri looked at him for a second. It was true she had chosen a different place to sit to have more privacy, but this spot was so out of the way she did not think anyone would actually come here. She picked up her tray giving the boy a place to sit.

At first it was awkward, neither person talking or even acknowledging the others presence until Todoroki decided to talk.

"Just what is your quirk?"

"Psuedo-Servant Sitonai." The boy raised an eyebrow, prompting her to explain. "It grants me the combined power of three different goddesses."

"The power of goddesses?"

"Not their full power of course, then even killing that blond haired buffoon All Might would be like stepping on a aunt. Of course All Might isn't the strongest person I've encountered, but he still is powerful."

Todoroki looked at the girl slighted interested. After all All Might was ranked number one. Who could she have possible met who was better then him to the point she was unimpressed by his power and did not seem to show the same respect for him as a hero as the rest of the world.

"All Might is the strongest hero, he's ranked number one for a reason."

"Your wrong!!!" Eri pretty much screamed sounding like a little kid arguing with someone older then them. Todoroki seemed surprised by her outburst, but went back to his normal expression quickly. "Berserker is stronger. He's the strongest and would never lose to someone like All Might. In fact he would make All Might seem weak with some of the acts he has preformed in his lifetime."

"Berserker?"

Eri looked up at the boy. She did not seem to process what she had said until that moment. She looked sad, turing her back to him before she spoke. "He's an old friend of mine. He may not be here right now but I know he will always be by my side. And so long as he stays there, I won't be afraid. Even when I'm in pain, lost, or can't see, I won't be afraid so long as he's by my side."

A look of understanding crossed Todoroki's face as he went back to eating. Eri sat back down with her mostly spilled tray on her lap, picking at her food that was still good.

She no longer wanted to eat.

The silence dragged on, neither daring to break it. All of a sudden however, Eri paused mid bite and stood up causing her tray to fall to the ground. This was followed by a loud, blaring alarm that caused both students to start sprinting to the school.

"What's with the alarm and why won't they shut it off?!"

Of course Eri knew what the alarm was for, but right now it was just annoying. She had sensed someone besides a student of teacher make contact with the barrier, but it was mainly reporter's. Before they came through, there was a split second when something more dangerous came in contact with the barrier. But they were gone as quickly as they came.

At first Eri though it might have been Jack the Ripper, but it wasn't a servant who made contact. She just wished she could have prevented them from touching U.A. but Nedzu would only allow her to place a barrier that would inform her of who was entering and leaving. He said it would be unsafe to put one up that could cause harm.

The rest of the school went under complete lockdown, making it impossible for the two teens to get inside.

Instead the two headed towards the front gate where they were met with a crowd of media reporters. Two of their teachers, Present Mic and Aizawa, were trying to get them to leave with no success.

Eri was pretty sure she heard Mic ask if he could just blow them away with his quirk. She thought it was a fantastic idea but Aizawa did not seem to agree.

"What happened?"

Aizawa turned around at the sound of the fire and ice user's voice.

"How did you two get out?" He questioned, looking back at the the still locked down school.

"We were eating lunch outside when the media got through the front gate." Eri stated. Aizawa gave the girl a small nod before returning his attention to the horde of reporters.

"Are you two in the hero course?"

Eri looked in the direction the voice came from and was met with a microphone being shoved into her face. She glance around and realized that Todoroki had somehow managed to vanish without any of the reporters noticing. Aizawa and Mic were too busy with the rest of them to be of any assistance so she turned back to the lady who asked the questions.

It wasn't the main reporter who would normally show up at U.A., the girl with the brown hair tied up in a pony tail. This woman has bright red hair and even though her skin was pale, up close it looked like some parts were made of fish scales.

"I can't really answer questions right now. You should go and find a more important story about a fire or kidnapping."

The woman looked slightly dazed for a moment as if she was about to listen, but soon started to bombard the white haired girl with questions. Eri looked back at her two teachers before whispering 'Shirou' under her breath.

The polar bear seemed to catch everyone's attention as they all took a few steps back. This gave Eri the chance to move closer to Aizawa who seemed amused by the turn of events.

"So your daughter can summon a polar bear but I can't blow them off campus with my quirk."

Aizawa glared at Mic, though he did have a good point in Eri's mind. The main flaw with his statement however was that Aizawa would probably love to see Mic force the reporters to leave if it was not for all the trouble of would surely cause.

It did not take long for the reporters to work up their courage and began demanding to see All Might again.

Eri did not get all the fuss about him. He was just a giant blond idiot who was clearly slowly losing his power. She had meet many real heroes who could most likely beat him in one move.

When the police finally did show up, the small group was glad. Aizawa was right to say the media was like vultures and was glad a rule of the holy grail war was to stay hidden. It made life easier then she would have thought.

As the police dept with the media, Aizawa led Eri to a empty part of the building. Mic had asked where the two were going but Aizawa waved him off. Him and Principal Nedzu had decided not to tell the other teacher's about the barrier yet, instead making an off handed comment about making a small adjustment to the schools current security. Power Loader had asked, but Nedzu easily found a way to avoid the question.

"So what happened?" Aizawa questioned.

"It was not long enough for me to get a proper view, but their was a man with hands all over his body who made brief contact. It gave me a bad feeling Shouta."

00000

The interrogation room was a small room with dark grey painted walls and plain tile floors. There were bright yellow lights attached to the ceiling, but they did not help in making the room seem brighter, just visible. In the center of the room was a metal table with two matching chairs on either side, but only one of them were filled. The one with Mikuni Oriko who patiently sat waiting.

She would mutter to herself before stopping to look around the mostly empty room. When her eyes landed in the one sided mirror she beamed a smile as she waved to the unseen police officers behind it. Afterwards she looked away going back to muttering to herself in a voice too quiet for anyone to hear.

Shortly after Detective Tsukauchi entered the room. It was not the first time they had questioned the girl, but he needed more information. This time however, the girl seemed far more gone then before.

The police had been observing the mother and daughter. The mother seemed perfectly fine. She was calm and denied the small girl from earlier existed. The daughter on the other hand kept getting worse and worse  by the hour to the point she was simply acting down right crazy.

During the detectives investigation, he came to a few conclusions.

One: the girl was clearly being manipulated and slowly driven crazy.

Two: the mother was not.

Three: Jack the Ripper still has nothing to indicate she actually exist besides the insane daughter and Aizawa's statement.

"Bad hello!"

"Bad hello?" The detective asked.

"Well people call bye good so hello must be bad."

Mikuni sounded tired, like she hasn't slept in days. She was slowly going insane. When she was first taken under custody, she seemed off but not insane. Now she was starting to completely loose it.

She wasn't acting violent, the opposite actually. She would go on about flowers with their meanings and complement the guards and then claim the woman to be cruel to their families. She would often throw out well known riddles and made up songs that had no rhythm to them at all instead of speaking normally.

"Can you tell me more about the girl Eraserhead found at your house again?"

"She appeared to me one night when this symbol showed up on my hand." Mikuni stated in a voice that sounded almost like she was singing as she held up her hand. On it appeared to be a red symbol broken up into three parts. "She's strange. She's made up of the newborn dead, jumping higher then buildings and descending on people like fog."

"Descending on people like fog?"

The detective thought back to the fog Aizawa told him about. Jack the Ripper's supposed quirk. It did not seem to have a major effect on Aizawa. The problem with it was the next morning the whole neighborhood was getting evacuated due to the air being polluted and unsafe. It was even the suspected cause of an old man's death.

"She can create a very dangerous fog that will instantly kill most people within just a few turns."

Mikuni spoke like she was explaining the rules to a playground game children would play during recess. The thought was unsettling.

"Why didn't the fog effect Eraserhead?"

The girl looked confused for a moment before shrugging and grabbing the detectives hands.

"Do you care about children?" Tsukauchi opened his mouth to respond to the girl. Before he could however the girl continued speaking. "If you do then buy them flowers. Maybe white ones. Those mean innocence. But not all children are innocent. Some can hold immense amounts of anger, even unborn ones."

"Why didn't the fog effect Eraserhead?" Tsukauchi repeated.

Mikuni did not answer, instead continuing her rant about children and flowers. That was when he gave in, leaving the room. The girl watched him go, but never stopped talking even when the door shut.

"How long has she been like that?" He asked the dog headed chef of police, Tsuragamae Kenji.

"She wasn't this bad yesterday, but she keeps getting rapidly worse. It's not normal. Soon she won't be any use. Even now we can hardly get anything out of her and the mom is faking innocence right to the end."

"Where's the mom?"

"She's in a separate room. Are you going to talk to her?"

Tsukauchi nodded as he followed Tsuragamae to the mother's room.

 


End file.
